


The Birthday Call

by Melaena



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaena/pseuds/Melaena
Summary: Alistair must travel for business on Cullen's birthday, when his flight is delayed, he makes an early morning call.





	The Birthday Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginipig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginipig/gifts).

“Happy birthday.” Cullen was near to certain he’d heard the whisper at some time during the night. Didn’t matter. Alistair had left for Val Royeaux, he’d be spending his birthday alone.

_Business trip_, Cullen remembered. Still half asleep, he checked the bedroom clock and yawned. “Only four. Too early.” He stretched and considered getting out of bed, but the comforting warmth and prospect of more sleep convinced Cullen to close his eyes for a while.

On the nightstand, his phone vibrated against the wood surface in three short bursts and then stopped. Without opening his eyes, he concluded it was likely just an email and it could wait. Another three bursts confirmed another message. Within seconds the phone’s vibration sent it skittering along the top.

_Ali_, he thought. _No one else would call me at this hour. _Cullen fumbled with the phone and tapped the green answer icon on the screen. Another yawn escaped without permission. He muttered a quick apology. “Mm, morning.”

The light chuckle on the other end confirmed Cullen’s suspicions, and he was grateful for Alistair’s reserved quiet on the phone. “Did I wake you?” There was a quick pause. “Of course, I did, go back to sleep.”

“I think we’ve moved to wide awake. Is everything all right?”

The long sigh from Alistair answered Cullen’s question before he spoke. “Flight’s delayed. Weather. Imagine that,” he said, the sarcasm growing with each word. “Ferelden has crappy weather in autumn. I could have walked.” Another pause. “Well, not exactly, I think I’d give up before I reached the end of our driveway, but it sounded like I might consider it, right?”

Cullen smiled. He could always tell when Alistair was tired—he rambled. It was just so him, and one of things Cullen loved. “The driveway? Feeling ambitious, were we?”

This time, Alistair laughed loud and full. “I wondered how long it might take to wake the snark in you. A record I believe.” The two laughed until Alistair coughed. “Um, I’m so sorry about leaving you on your birthday. I miss you already.”

There was something so calming about the admission, Cullen returned the sentiment. “And I you.” He considered the time, knowing he wouldn’t have to get moving for several hours, and he smiled. “Tell me a story,” he laughed, Alistair often said the same whenever his active mind threatened to keep him awake.

“My turn is it?”

Cullen hummed in response. “I think I’m overdue for one from you.”

“All right. Once upon a time there were two princes,” he began.

Settling against the pillow Cullen rested his head against the phone. “Will it have a happy ending?”

“For you? Always.”


End file.
